True Heir of Slytherin
by Eliza S. McCoy
Summary: Bellatrix decides to help Hermione gain what she desires most
1. Chapter 1

**True Heir of Slytherin**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**J.K. Rowling owns all, I'm just playing around with her characters ^_^**

**Summary: Hermione discovers her true lineage and is out for revenge…of course Bella gives her a hand. Smut in later chapters! Bellas's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Crucio!" I shouted, my wand pointed at the pathetic excuse of a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy.

My cold dark eyes watched him writhe and whimper on the floor. I thought using crucio would make me feel better but it's only making me feel worse. Lifting the spell, I pace back and forth, my eyes never leaving his cowering form. 'Maybe another dose should do the trick,' I thought but a shout stopped me mid-curse.

"That's enough Bellatrix!" I recognized the owner of the immediately.

"Back off Cissy or you're next," I threatened in a low tone that was deadly serious.

"It's not his fault they got away," she said just as menacingly.

Narrowing my eyes, I thought for a moment. After I finished pondering, I turned towards my dear sister, smiling sweetly at her, she cringed instantly.

"You're right Cissy, it's not his fault. It's Pettigrew's. Where is the little worm? He owes an explanation," I said, still smiling my dark, sweet smile.

Almost instantly a crowd of Death Eaters moved, revealing the sniveling twit in a corner. My smile faded instantly, eyes narrowing to almost slits, I stalk towards him. The bloated baboon tried to run but I was faster. Catching the scruff of his robes, I slam him to the wall, making sure it hurt. I towered over him, his stench making me wrinkle my nose but I didn't back away. No. he needed to see what a mess he made. I still don't know why he was made of Us.

"How could you be bested by a couple of teenage wizards? I knew you were incapable but this proves you can't even do the simplest of tasks, you filthy piece of dirt. I was not finished questioning the mudblood Granger and now I'll never know how they got into my vault," I said seethingly. That's when I heard a low laugh. I slowly turned to face Lucius, my anger boiling.

"What pray tell is so funny Lucius?" I asked slowly in a low voice.

"You said you weren't finished questioning the mudblood. It didn't look like questioning to me. Seemed like you were ready to fuck her into oblivion," he said, still laughing. No one else dared laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him but then smiled sickly.

"Well it might've helped give me the answers I sought," I replied and I heard the expected replies.

"A mudblood Bellatrix?" said one.

"You'd purposely want to touch such filth?" said another.

Narcissa only gasped but Lucius bravely said, "You really are deranged Lestrange."

Smiling maliciously, I said, "thank you, been working at it for years."

He didn't say another word. I felt Wormtail struggling feebly. Slowly, I turned back to him.

"Don't think I've let you off the hook you little smuck."

Keeping tight hold of his robes, I dragged him to Lucius.

"Take his wand and stick him in the dungeons for a few days," I said with an air of authority that was not to be disobeyed.

"What are you going to do in the meantime," he asked slowly, obviously afraid I'd crucio him again for asking. Grinning, I brushed my fingers over the borrowed wand, watching how he cringed.

"If you must know, I'm going to get my wand back and maybe bring those sniveling brats back with me," I answered, while inspecting my nails.

Cissy was the first to answer. "Bella, that's suicide."

"No," I said snappily, "it's suicide to not have my own wand."

Wisely, no one answered.

Shoving the worm at Lucius, I turned and stalked to the door. No one dared to stop me as I left. I was going to get my wand along with something else and I wasn't going to be denied a second time. I disapparated mid-stride down the hallway.

Locating the little witch and her friends wasn't hard. The mark I left on her acted as a locator of sorts. Since I created it, she was bound to me, for forever how long either of us are alive. She can never escape me. I'd placed the spell on the knife that I used on her.

Breaking free of my thoughts, I scanned the area. A cottage on the beach, hills and cliffs everywhere. Crouching behind a boulder, I watch for signs of life.

I was not kept waiting for long. Two Weasely's, a veela, that goblin, that wandmaker Ollivander and Potter came into view but no mudblood Granger. Where the hell is she and which of these fools has my wand? What in the blazes is Potter carrying? Upon close observation, I found the bundle to be that wretched house elf. Ah, so it was him I struck with my knife. That thought made alarms go off in my head. Where the hell is my knife? Who was I going to have to maim to get my wand and knife back from? Turning my attention back to scene down the hill, I saw them digging. Why were they digging? Surely they aren't going to burry the creature. Furrowing my brows, I watched closely. Oh yes, they were burying it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before turning my focus to look for the mudblood.

While scanning, a glint caught my eyes and I turned to see its location and I grinned in a feral way. There she was, a hundred yards or so from the cottage, standing by a tent. I briefly pondered why she wasn't with the others until I saw the glint again. She had my knife and was twirling it, examining it. The weapon was fused with dark magic but yet she handled it softly, her fingers caressing the sharp edges. How fascinating. The little mudblood was intrigued by dark magic. I could use this to my advantage. Grinning, I decided to visit the girl at nightfall, after I cleaned myself up. After all, seducing someone to darkness wouldn't do if didn't look enticing.

Stepping back quite a ways, I disapparated to my room at Malfoy Manor, warded the doors and windows and to went to work on preparing myself for the night ahead.

Standing in front of my full-length mirror, I examined myself. My hair was now pure darkness, no gray and it flowed in wavy curls a little ways past my shoulders. My corset dress was the darkest of black with dark shades of red, hugging to my every curve, no eyes would dare resist looking me over. My nails painted blood red, cut short but still just as deadly. Knee high black leather boot heels. I wore no makeup. Why cover up something flawless. Only red lipstick graced my lips. I smirked, looking at my now perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. Man, did that hurt like a bitch fixing them. I twirled a few times to make sure I was good to go when a knock sounded at my door. Sighing in frustration, I waved my hand, the wards disappearing. Not two seconds later, my youngest sister waltzed in , eyes scanning over, shock evident on her porcelain face.

"Bella, you look…" she started but couldn't finish.

"Enchantingly seductive?" I finished for her, grinning.

"Why'd you do it? You meet someone while you were gone? Did you locate your wand?" Cissy asked in a rush.

"It needed to be done. Yes, in a way I did and not yet but I'll have it soon enough," I replied smoothly, turning back to the mirror.

"Well, who did you…" she started to ask then froze, understanding dawning on her.

I kept my face free of emotion as I examined myself for flaws that I already knew weren't there.

"Bella, not the mudblood girl! What are you thinking?" Cissy said in a panic.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to my youngest sibling.

"Cissy, calm down. I know what I'm doing. I located her and the others and I saw most beautiful sight. Granger was playing with my knife that I had cast dark magic on. She was enthralled by it! The Golden Girl is attracted to dark magic. Ah, can you imagine how the tide will turn if I get her to switch sides? The magic she possesses is powerful. Can you picture how great of an addition to our ranks she'll make? Just think Cissy! It'd be so easy to defeat the Light if we had the brains of the trio working for our side? We'll be such an unstoppable force!" I finished, throwing my arms up and spinning in circles, laughing gleefully.

"My god Bella, I think you're onto something," I heard Narcissa answer agreeing.

I stopped my dancing and looked at her thoughtful expression and a sudden thought came to me.

"Cissy, if I manage to do this, there are going to need to be some ground rules. No one is to do a thing, either verbally or physically towards Hermione. It might drive her away. So that means that you and your "boys" need to be on your best behavior. I'll deal with the rest of the Death Eaters and I'll speak to our Lord when he gets back. Are we clear Cissy?" I said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Narcissa nodded her head wisely. Looking at the clock, I reached for my cloak and borrowed wand. Before I disapparated, I heard Cissy say, "Be careful Bella." I didn't reply.

****Back at the Cliffside****

Appearing where I had earlier that day, I scanned the area. No one outside. Looking at the cottage, no lights were on and I didn't see anyone inside to be awake. I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and I walked towards the tent I saw Granger at earlier. A light was on inside and I heard voices. Walking softly, I stood behind the tree that was by the tent, listening intently. It was a Weasely in there with her.

"C'mon 'Mione, why don't you snap that crazy witch's wand?"

"No Ronald. Harry is still using my wand so I need one," Granger replied angrily.

"Jeez 'Mione, no need to be so defensive. It's just that she tortured you with it and now you wanna use it? Are you alright?" Ronald asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sure, my arm hurts and I'm still slightly sore from being crucioed but it honestly wasn't that horrible," Granger answered, her voice sounding far off.

Ronald only "hmphd" at Granger, whom sighed and said, "I'm tired Ron, you can go back to the cottage."

"You sure 'Mione? I could help you relax some," he said, trying to be lusty but failing at it.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure, I just want some time alone," Granger answered.

Watching his silhouette, I saw him stand without another word and walk out of the tent, down the hill into the cottage. Grinning, I sat, waiting for Granger to go to sleep. I after all needed to perform some spells to make sure no one but Granger knew that I was there.

While I sat waiting, I thought over my plan. I didn't see any flaws in it. And since Granger was already attracted to the darkness, it wasn't going to be too hard to get her to become fully obsessed with it. I also just might get a plaything out of this. Sex and dark magic go rather well together I say. Besides, Granger _is _quite the sight and when she performs magic…oooh it makes me tingle thinking of it. I bet even the Dark Lord would be thrilled to have someone as powerful as Granger in his ranks, despite her…heritage. I mean, he's got Snape after all and the Dark Lord himself isn't pureblood. It's not about blood in my point of view. It's about power and those willing to use it to get what they desire. I know Granger desires a way out and I'm going to help her. I chuckle softly just as the lantern goes off. Grinning, I whisper, "show time."

**Authors Note: **I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in months /cries/…my computer crashed shortly after Hurricane Irene hit and we just barely got it fixed. While I was away, I wrote many new stories, this is one of them. Was supposed to be just a one shot but the idea was too great to pass up, I am already up to chapter seven and I hope to update as quickly as possible. I hope none of you hate me for being gone so long. Hopefully my new stories make up for it. Also, A dark witch's love is on hiatus until I can figure out where its headed, so if anyone has idea, let me know. Enjoy the new story!


	2. Chapter 2

**True Heir of Slytherin**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**J.K. Rowling owns all, I'm just playing around with her characters ^_^**

**Summary: Hermione discovers her true lineage and is out for revenge…of course Bella gives her a hand. Smut in later chapters! Bellas's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

After placing the last of the silencing charms and warning bells up, I took off the hood of my cloak and walked into the tent. Looking around, I was impressed. Not only was it large, it was like a mini flat. Granger travels in style. A small shuffling sound brought my attention to the sleeping girl in the corner by a lantern and table, sprawled across a bed, not covered in blankets, just a tee and small shorts. My eyes roamed freely, joyously taking in the skin that was so beautifully exposed. It looked creamy, like milk, looked soft like satin. Though I desperately wanted to feel her skin beneath my fingers, I held back and instead focused on the task at hand. Before I could speak, my soon to be apprentice spoke.

"Evening Bellatrix."

I stood shocked for a moment before replying curtly, "evening."

Granger rolled over, sat up and turned to face me, her face expressionless. How curious.

"Sit. Please," she says, pointing to a chair by the bed.

Slowly, I sit, raising my eyebrow at her.

"You bewitched the knife, didn't you Bellatrix," Granger states, her eyes trying to read me.

Grinning at her, showing my now white teeth, I watch her breath hitch.

"Very clever Granger. I did, yes. A spell I created as a matter of fact. Do you like it?" I ask.

Almost immediately, her right hand shot out and covered the marking on her left arm. She looked to me.

"We're connected now or something along those lines, correct?"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" I half shouted, hands in the air, smirking.

"It tingles when you're near. I felt you hear this afternoon. Honestly, I was confused at first until I looked into the knife's blade and saw you on the hillside. Though when I showed it to Harry and Ron, they couldn't see you at all. So since you bewitched the blade then used it on me, we're forever connected and only I can see you in it or vice versa. Why would you want to us to be connected and why track me down so soon Bellatrix?" Granger finished.

"Very good Granger," I started, "and it was an accidental connection, see, I used the wrong knife on you. But now, I feel like it was the right thing to do. See, when I came looking for you and your friends, my intent was to get my wand back, which I know you are in possession of. But when I saw those oafs burying the elf, I remembered that I threw my knife. That's when I saw you handling it. And you looked so enthralled by it and I knew you were curious of the magic it possessed. Excited, I left for home to prepare to meet with you tonight. I figured we could be civil. So upon arrival here this evening, I overheard ginger talking with you and discovered you had my wand and refused to destroy it. But my dear girl, it's not because Potter has yours. It's the power you feel in it and when you use that power you get such a rush from it. Don't you? So I'm here to offer a deal. Are you willing to listen?" I finished.

"What kind of deal?" she asked and I silently gave her praise for not hexing me on the spot.

"So you glad you asked m'dear," I said giddily.

"Just get on with it Lestrange," Granger said impatiently.

"Oh feisty, I like that," I said, giving her my best seductive grin and relishing in her shiver.

"See, I know you desire a way out, that you're tired of being the brains for your friends. You want to be recognized for something great. You want the fame Potter has. The wealth the Malfoy family has. But above all, you want unlimited, unhinged and unimaginable power. Isn't that right…Hermione," I finished.

"Yes," she answered, in barely a whisper.

Leaning forward, I continued.

"I can help you get that. Your heritage doesn't affect the amount of power you already possess. There is no dark or light side. There's only power and those willing to use it. You, Hermione would be able to have power and control it, not be consumed by it. Potter and Weasely learn a few tricks and think they're masters. You aren't that hot headed. So. Are you willing to leave all this behind and come with me?" I finished in a whisper, leaning even closer to Hermione.

Her eyes glazed over, pondering over everything I said.

"I _am _of being the third wheel. Of being underappreciated. They never would have gotten this far without my help. They'd still be cowering in that diner. I had everything set in case of an emergency while they hadn't prepared one bit. I want so much, you've no idea. But I'm not going anywhere without my wand," she finished.

Grinning, I said, "Excellent," then I remembered something.

"How did you get into my vault by the way?"

"We honestly haven't been in it. The sword really did present itself to us," Hermione said and from our new found connection, I knew she was telling the truth.

"When would you like to leave?" I asked lowly.

"After I get my wand. Tomorrow. How shall I find you?" Hermione replied.

"Just think of me…really hard," I answered, leaning forwards, grasping her marked arm and bringing it to my lips, eyes on hers, kissing it softly.

Seeing her nod, I grinned and brushed her cheek with my lips and disapparated, seeing her fingers brush where my lips were.

-Malfoy Manor-

Appearing in my room, I began to laugh, clapping hands, dancing a bit.

"How'd it go Bella?" I heard my sister ask.

"Oh Cissy, better than I could have ever imagined! Since we're connected, I know of her desires. She freely told me she wants out! That she's tired of being treated as a lapdog. Oh Cissy this is going so perfectly. She's going to come to me after dawn with my wand and knife, after she's retrieved her wand from Potter," I said, excitement evident in my voice.

"That's great Bella," my sister said, a small smile on her face.

"I've already spoken with Lucius and Draco. Neither are happy but both know to not question you."  
>"Perfect," I said.<p>

"Also, The Dark Lord is here and wishes to see you," Cissy said, as an after thought.

Smiling, I rushed out of my room, hurrying to the drawing room. Upon entering, my eyes went to the spot where I had Granger at my mercy and I tingled longingly. Tearing my eyes from the floor, I scanned for my Lord, whom I spotted by the fireplace, Nagini curled by his side. Getting on one knee, head bowed, I waited.

"I've heard that you've set your sights on the Granger girl. Care to explain Bella?" my Lord asked calmly.

"The power she possesses my Lord can be quite useful to our cause. I've seen with my own eyes her power and darkness can so easily slip inside. She longs to be free of Potter and Weasely. We're connected now, so I know of her desires, her lust for power. She has already agreed and will be here after dawn tomorrow. I hope I did not displease you with my actions my Lord," I finished, head still bowed.

"Not at all Bella. In fact, I praise you for your thinking and planning skills. I believe you're right, Granger could be quite useful for our cause. Do what you need to so that she stays us. I will keep the others in line. I trust your judgment in this. I shall be leaving again, I know where the Elder Wand is. You are to remain in charge in my absence. Train the girl well Bella," my Lord finished then disapparated.

Standing back up, I grinned, eager to train Hermione. Turning my attention back to the floor, I thought of all the things I'd teach her and I knew we were going to make quite the team in war…and sex. Smiling, I left to go back to my room to await her arrival.

**Authors Note: **short chapter but it was still a necessary one. And I am soooo glad that so many of you have taken to this story /does happy dance/ . I will try to update this as quickly as possible, I have written seven chapters, it's just the matter of being able to type them up. Thanks and much love to all of you ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**True Heir of Slytherin ch3**

While I was waiting, I tossed my cloak and changed into a sleek, form fitting black dress that had a mini train in the back. It was strapless and showed just enough cleavage to draw the right amount of attention. It should work on Granger without a hitch but I'll need to be careful. This seduction needs to be precice so I'll have to go slowly with her. I get the feeling the outcome will be worth the wait. Grinning, I twirled in front of my mirror, making sure I was all set. Mid twirl, i heard a large CRACK! sound in my room and I instantly knew who it was and I couldn't be more thrilled.

Turning to face her slowly, I grinned softly.

"Hello deary."

"Bellatrix," came Hermione's reply.

"Oh, Bella, please. Bellatrix is just so formal, don't you think?" I said sweetly.

Nodding, she replied, "then call me Hermione."

I bowed my head slightly to show agreement. When my eyes met hers, she instantly lost her breath momentarily and I smirked softly.

Straightening back up, I kept my eyes focused on Hermione, whom began walking towards me. Stopping less than a foot away, she reached into her jacket and pulled out my wand and dagger, holding both out to me. Reaching my left hand out, I purposely brushed my fingers across her wrist, palm and fingers as I took the items from her. I could feel her shiver slightly. What a delicious feeling watching her shiver in want. Lifting my dress up slightly, I tucked my dagger back into my holster on my garter and I heard Hermione's breathing stop. Looking to her face, I saw her eyes fixed on my legs. Smirking, I ran my fingers across my garter, gauging her reaction. I was not disappointed. Hermione's eyes followed every movement. Being as bold as I am, I slid my fingers up higher on my thigh. Hermione's breath was now coming in short pants. I would've gone up further but my sister burst through the door, quite rudely I'd add. It took Hermione a moment to notice that someone else was in the room and when she did, she immediately hid behind me. Interesting. Noticing where Narcissa's gaze was, I sighed and moved my hand, my dress falling back into place.

"Bella, what were..." Cissy started but I gladly interrupted.

"Did you want something Cissy?"

"I...uumm...just wanted to welcome Ms Granger into my home," Cissy said nervously.

"How generous of you Cissy," I said and turned to Hermione, who's eyes were fixed on the area where my rear had just been. Grinning, I took hold of her shoulders and walked her to Narcissa. Standing half a foot away, I moved behind Hermione, placing my hands just above her waist and leaning to her ear.

"Tell her your appreciation, she doesn't bite, that's my job," I whispered seductively, my lips brushing her ear.

"It's nice to officially meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said politely, sticking her hand out, shivering from my nearness.

"Narcissa, please, Mrs. Malfoy is Lucius's mother, an old bat. Of course dear, it's nice to be on good terms with you. I do hope you and Draco can be friends now," Cissy said while shaking Hermione's hand.

"That would be lovely," Hermione replied, pulling back her hand.

Narcissa saw the markings on Hermione's left arm but wisely said nothing about it. Instead she said that breakfast was in ten minutes and it would mean so much if we could join the others for it. I nodded my head.

After Narcissa left, I slightly tightened my grip on Hermione and brought her closer to me, relishing her warmth.

"So tell me, how'd you get your wand back and escape Potter and Weasely?" I whispered into her ear.

"I told Harry I needed my wand back cause i had to know that my parents were safe and that I didn't know how long I'd be gone and to not worry," Hermione answered in the same tone as me.

"Very clever. You are the brightest witch of your age. Now, let's hope they don't decide to come after you," I said in an even lower tone and I felt Hermione sag against me the tiniest bit. I had to hold back a groan.

"Mmhmm," Hermione softly let out.

If we didn't get to breakfast soon, I knew something would happen that Hermione wasn't ready for. Slowly and carefully, I pushed her forward so that she was upright again. Walking to the door, I looked over my shoulder and said, "coming?"

Snapping out of her trance, she blushed lightly and followed me out the door.

I knew for a fact that several other Death Eathers were here and it was a better time than any to face the darkness, so to speak. Looping my arm through hers, I opened the doors to the dining room and walked us through. All talk ceased and Hermione took her free right hand and gripped my own that was looped through her left. Needless to say, none looked too happy. In a flash, most were on their feet, wands drawn. My _husband _was among those with their wands raised. Just as quickly as they had, I put Hermione behind me, my own wand pointed at them.

"Harm the girl and you perish," I said low and threateningly.

"Why protect the mudblood, Bellatrix?" one said.

I narrowed my eys before smiling menacingly and answering the fool.

"Because she's with us now. Any of you touch, insult or use magic on her will answer to me and it will not be pretty, you'll pay dearly," I said, growling at the end, getting my point across.

"Yes Madame Lestrange," they all said. Rudolphus looked like he could kill but he knew better and sat back down.

"Good, now lets have a nice breakfast, eh?" I said, becoming giddy once more.

Reaching behind me, I grasped Hermione's arm again and led us to the two empty side by side seats.

It was obvious that Hermione was still nervous. Already having finished my food, I set my untensil down and very subtly moved my chair closer to Hermione's, who'd only eaten half her food. Leaning close to her ear, lips just barely brushing, left hand on her thigh, ignoring Rudolphus, I spoke.

"Calm down little one, I won't let them hurt you. I'd hex them to oblivion if they tried," and I softly squeezed her thigh, causing Hermione to bend her fork. I chuckled lightly and heard a strangled sound. Turning slightly, I saw it was Cissy, who's gaze was on the now seriously bent fork. Keeping my grin, i straightened back up, looking around at everyone. Most witnessed the little scene but not a one said anything about it. Only Rudolphus got up and stalked off. I rolled my eyes. Looking back to the young witch beside me, I saw her eyes already on me, her bent fork on the table. Grinning, I stood up, offering my hand to Hermione whom didn't hesitate to take it. Pulling her up softly, I began walking us out of the dining room, towards the front door.

"Bella, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Turning to her, I said, "Outside. We're going to see how well you can cast the dark arts," and I opened the front door.

**AN: ****sorry this chapter is so late. i also apologize for the shortness of it but it was a necessary chapter nonetheless. i'll try to have the next one posted as quickly as i can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Heir of Slytherin Ch4**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns all**

**Summary: Hermione gets to be really comfortable with her new living situation. Enjoy!**

Hermione stopped suddenly after we were about ten feet from the door, causing me to stagger slightly. Looking back at her, her face made me rush to her. Cupping her cheeks, I looked into her eyes.

"D...do you think that I'm ready? Will I be hurt in the process?" Hermione said, panic seeping into her tone.

Placing my forehead on hers, I whispered, "No, ma petite chatte, you'll not be hurt. Told you I'd never let it happen. And of course you are ready. I can feel it. You want this, I know you do."  
>Ever so softly and briefly, Hermione touched her lips to mine. Shocked, I watched her pull back, redness creeping onto her cheeks. Smiling, I brushed my thumbs over her face. Pulling back, I looked and smiled at her. Linking our hands again, I turned back around, continuing to lead us to the courtyard.<p>

The courtyard was east of the walkway, surrounded by trees and neatly trimmed hedges. A small pond was there, swans in it. Sun high in the sky, reflecting off the water, casting a shimmer that would captivate anyone. It currently had Hermione's attention. Letting go of my hand, she walked closer to the water. I remained where i was, watching her, when I had a realization. I was falling for the younger witch. It had only been a few days but there was something about the younger witch that had me fawning over her. My intention had been to just seduce her to the darkness. But no it is she who has seduced me. However, this is not a bad thing. No. It's something beautiful. I can see it now, the two most powerful witches in the world, bonded together, an unbeatable force. The Order won't stand a chance once Hermione's been fully trained.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I jumped very slightly when Hermione placed her left hand on my cheek.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Bella?" she asked softly.

Grinning, I said, "of good things to come m'dear."

Hermione just smiled as she continued to hold my cheek.

"Let's begin, shall we?" I said, grinning, showing off my white teeth.

Upon seeing her nod, I stepped back quite a ways, pulling my wand out in the process. Hermione followed suit and her training officially began.

_**6 Weeks Later**_

"You're learning so quickly my black dove," I said while holding Hermione from behind. I had her arms pinned behind her back, we were both breathing heavily. Hand to hand combat was as necessary as dueling with wands. The Dark Lord wanted his followers to be as prepared as possible for any type of situation.

"Well Bella," Hermione began," I'm a quick learner and you're a great teacher."  
>Laughing darkly, I whispered into her ear, " there are many things I'm capable of teaching," and I nipped her ear softly.<p>

Hermione gasped and panted out, "really? Like what?"

Instead of words, I used actions to answer her question. Letting go of her arms, I placed my right hand on her waist, the left between her legs. I heard a soft "ooh" escape from Hermione and I grinned, chuckling slightly. Her arms dropped to her sides, head falling back onto my shoulder. Continuing to grin, I cupped her through her pants, rubbing hard and slow in a circular motion while my other hand guided her hips in the same pattern, making Hermione rub and grind against my own throbbing center.

"Dark magic turn you on Bella?" Hermione groaned out.

"Using, watching, thinking of it makes me feel so alive. But what really trips my trigger is watching a pretty one like you use it. You glow and it turns me on," I said huskily, increasing my pressure and pace on her sex. This caused her to press against me harder, making me groan. Hermione turned her face into my neck, nipping it. Not being able to resist, I turned and captured Hermione's lips. She responded immediately, one hand in my hair, the other clawing my dress up my body just to grasp the skin of my thigh, nails digging in. Groaning against her lips, I begged for entrance with my tongue and was granted in instantly.

I'm sure we looked quite the scene but I didn't care. All that mattered was Hermione and how great she felt against me. I knew she was close when she began arching and moving against me harder, speeding up my own pleasure.

Hermione broke free of my lips and growled "Bella" before sagging against me, grinding against me just right, my own release coming.

Leaning against each other for support, we caught our breath. Looking at Hermione, I saw that she had closed her eyes. Smiling slightly, I nipped her jaw. Hermione opened her eyes instantly.

"Time to go back to the Manor little dove," I said softly and she nodded.

Straightening ourselves out, we began walking back. Halfway there, Hermione grasped my hand, linking our fingers. I smiled and squeezed her her hand gently.

"Is it always like that after a fight?" she asked.

"Oh it's even better after a real fight," I said grinning. "If you really want to find out, I could arrange for a fight for you."

"I'd like that," Hermione softly said.

Nodding, I continued leading us back to the front door. Upon going inside, we were met with a couple of faces, one of whom seemed surprised to see Hermione.

"What an unexpected surprise to see you here Ms. Granger," Severus Snape said, glancing at me, wonder on his face.

"Professor," Hermione replied.

"Hermione here has seen the light...or lack thereof really," I started, "she has willingly come to us to gain what she most desires."  
>"And what pray tell does Ms. Granger most desire?" he asked, eyes switching to Hermione.<p>

"Nothing you can give me professor," she replied smoothly, wrapping her arms around my waist, one hand sliding down my leg that had my dagger, caressing it through my dress.

Snape widened his eyes and he looked to my face. I grinned at him and his gaze flicked to my teeth and did a double take. He then thoroughly looked me over, noting my change in appearance. His gaze the travelled to the girl currently clinging to me and understanding dawned on him.

Bowing his head, he said, "My apologies Madame Lestrange, Ms. Granger, I did not mean to intrude."  
>"Quite alright Severus. This is after all a recent change of events," I said.<p>

Hermione bowed her head slightly to show that no harm was done in his curiosity. Nodding back, Severus turned back to Lucius. I turned my head to look at Hermione.

"Come my darling, there are more books I want you to read in the library. Things that they would not teach you at school," I said, stroking her cheek.

Nodding, Hermione unwrapped herself from me and linked our hands. Not able to resist, I leaned down, kissing her softly but firmly. I heard Hermione groan softly and I pulled back slowly, knowing it'd lead somewhere and I did not want to shag her in front of Snape and Malfoy. She groaned at the loss of contact and looked at me with pleading eyes. I wanted to give in but instead I flicked my eyes towards the men and Hermione followed the movement, understanding showing when the men hastily turned back to each other. She smiled, a glint in her eyes. Tugging her hand softly, I led her up the stairs.

Reaching the top, I turned left to go down the hall towards the library. Halfway there, I was pushed against the wall and attacked with lips. Hermione's specifically. Hands on my waist, her bottom half pressed right against me, lips kissing mine so hard that I knew they'd be swollen. But I sure as hell didn't mind. Burrying my hands in her tame hair, I kissed her back just as hard and she groaned into my lips and I opened mine for her. Our tongues did an age old dance, neither surrendering. Hermione's left leg slipped between mine, hitting my sex just right. Groaning loud, I slipped mine between hers and we began a delicious grinding movement. It'd only been an hour at most since our last sexual encounter but I sure weren't going to complain. Growling, I parted our lips, my head leaning against the wall. Hermione went for my neck, biting it hard, breaking the skin, her tongue catching the blood. That alone helped up my arousal and I began to move harder on her leg. Hermione followed suit, leaning up to my lips again and I growled hungrily at the sight of my blood on her lips and I captured them again. Our orgasms hit almost simultaneously and we both gutterly moaned. Hermione leaned against me and I her.

While catching our breath, Hermione had her head on my chest, just under my jaw. Her right hand bunched up my dress and she was tracing my garter, knife and surrounding skin. It was comforting.

The sound of footsteps approaching drew my attention but neither of us moved, we were too sated to care.

The footsteps stopped and schocked gasps were let out. Turning my gaze to the sounds, I noticed my sister and nephew standing there. Narcissa looked calm but Draco's mouth was open and moving but no words were coming out. Sighing, I moved to stand straight and Hermione followed, straightening her clothes and hair. Smoothing my own hair and dress down, I casually said, "yes?"

"Do I want to know what occured in my hallway?" asked Narcissa.

"Probably not deary," I said, smirking evilly.

Narcissa shook her head and looked at Hermione. "I didn't realize you were that way Hermione. Course Bella must really take a shine to you if she let you over power her," she said, grinning softly.

Hermione didn't say anything though her face turned red.

"I must say Bella, she is quite striking. Will you share her?" Narcissa continued.

"Oh God," Draco mumbled and turned to go back to his room, closing the door very softly.

Hermione stopped breathing and looked at me. I chuckled lightly.

"Now, now Cissy, why must you always try what is mine?" I said.

Narcissa only grinned, something she seemed to be doing quite a bit lately.

"The Lord is back and wants to see both of you," Cissy said, her gaze lingering on Hermione before continuing stride down the hallway.

"Seems as if my sister has taken a liking to you," I started," also our trip to the library must wait. We'll see the Dark Lord first."

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm ready."  
>Grasping her hand, I began to walk us to the drawing room.<p>

**AN: well here it is :) sorry for skipping the six weeks of training but i felt it was not necessary to put that in. little hermione is getting closer and closer to the darkness. what will happen when she meets voldemort? weeellll, you'll just have to wait till chapter 5 :D thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Heir of Slytherin ch5**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: Hermione meets Voldemort and receives shocking news**

Reaching the drawing room door, I stopped and turned to Hermione.

"This isn't a formal meeting, The Dark Lord just wants to briefly meet you," I said, brushing hair from her Hermione's face. Receiving her nod, I quickly kissed her and opened the door, leading us inside. The Dark Lord was standing by the fire, watching it flicker. After closing the door, we walked a little ways closer to Him, stopping maybe five feet away. Following my lead, we bowed at the waist slightly, heads down, right hands closed up and placed just above our left breast. Shuffling of robes alerted me that He was facing us. Neither Hermione nor I moved.

"Rise," we heard Him say.

Standing up, we both looked at Him and through my peripheral vision I looked to Hermione, only to see that she was showing no signs of being afraid. Grinning slightly, I reached for her hand and linked our fingers. Hermione held my hand firmly, her thumb rubbing my own. I saw The Dark Lord flick his eyes to our hands and gave a genuine smile.

"You wished to us my Lord?" I questioned respectively.

"Yes Bella, I wanted to see how Ms. Granger was adjusting. Also, I wanted to inquire about her training and ask if she knows of her true lineage," He answered.

"I am liking it very much Sir. No one is expecting me to do the thinking for them. I feel welcomed among the ranks and of the Malfoy family. My training is going very well, Bella is a wonderful teacher. I've already learned so much and mastered quite a few new spells. I know it's only been a few months but this feels like home. But as for my lineage Sir, I'm afraid that I do not know what you mean," Hermione said, utter respect in her voice.

"Well my dear, as a precaution, I located your file, looking through it and it occured to me that someone as powerful and knowledgeable as you had to be at least half-blood. So doing some digging through the Ministry, I found a file tucked away in the Department of Mysteries that had the same year, month, day and time on it as yours. Looking through it, I found a picture of you, no more than five. It seems that you were hidden away sometime between the ages of five and seven. For why, I do not know, but this file proves that you come from one of the oldest of pureblood families. The file is on the desk," The Dark Lord said, waving his arm towards the window where the desk sat.

Hermione quickly looked to the desk in question and seemingly forgetting she had my had, brought us both to the desk. Slowly, I released her hand and she grabbed the file so quick that I almost didn't see it. Sitting down, Hermione eagerly began to read it. So deep in the file, she didn't see my walk back to the Dark Lord.

Speaking lowly, I asked, "My Lord, is this file for real?"  
>"Yes dear Bella. I had this feeling that something wasn't right about the file that was practically on display in the Ministry. The only thing that the file does not say is why she was hidden away among muggles. Though I have a small inkling," He answered just as lowly.<p>

"My Lord?" I questioned.

"It seems that Hermione here is the last of the Slytherin family. A very wealthy heiress it seems. I know that I'm of the same line but her blood is pure, therefore everything belongs to her. She is my family Bellatrix. She has another vault and I assume it's loaded with all the family treasures and deeds to all the properties her family own. I've yet to figure out exactly why she was hidden but I know it has to do with her heritage. That file there and the fake one both have many signatures from quite a few of the Order members and Dumbledore's is on both," He answered.

"So there's something they didn't want her or the rest of the wizarding world to know, my Lord?" I asked.

"Yes. And we are going to find out what it is. She was purposely hidden in the muggle world with her memories modified. While at Hogwarts, she was practically shoved into the clutches of Potter and Weasely," He continued.

"It's as if they never wanted her to reach her full potential of power. Something about her has them so afraid that they had to practically lock her away and control how her life went. My Lord, was it your intent for me to find her and bring her to us?" I asked.

"Yes. She belongs with us. With you. With her full power and her families treasures and estates. Seems that whatever had them scared of her, they were trying to use against us. What is Potter and Weasely's knowledge of her being gone?" He asked.

"They believe that she is with her parents in Australia, that she was worried about them," I answered, my gaze flicking to Hermione for a minute.

"Bella, see to it that our top trusted members are sent to watch over her muggle parents. If the Order were to know of Hermione's whereabouts and change of allegiance, they might try to lure her back by either causing her parents harm or threatening to do so. Those people raised her well and they should be kept safe because of that fact," He said.

"Of course my Lord," I answered, bowing my head.

The sound of papers being rustled back into the folder officially ended our conversation.

"Is this for real Sir?" Hermione asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes Ms. Granger. It seems you've been manipulated for many years by people you trusted," The Dark Lord said.

"Do you think Harry and Ron know?" she asked.

Curious for the answer, I too turned towards Him.

"I've no doubt that Weasely knows since his family was in on hidding of you and the killing of your real parents. As for Potter, it is quite possible Dumbledore informed him," He answered.

Hermione looked to us then, hurt evident in her eyes. Something else was quite visible as well. Murderous rage.

"They'll pay for this," she hissed through her teeth.

I couldn't surpress the smile that graced my lips. The Dark Lord just looked mighty pleased at his accomplishment.

"When can I exact revenge...my Lord," Hermione said, getting onto one knee, head bowed.

I gasped slightly and turned to Him, a look of shock on his face. Clearly he wasn't expecting her to committ to Him so quickly.

"Stand Ms...Slytherin. If anyone is to be kneeled to, it is you," The Dark Lord said, bowing his head to Hermione. My eyes widened but I knew of what He was doing. He was showing respect to probably the most powerful being in all of the world. Hermione inclined her head at Him and said, "My Lord."

Lifting his head, He simply nodded.

"Hermione, what's your true name?" I asked.

"Cimarra," she answered," Cimarra Rose Slytherin."

"It's beautiful," I said," just like you."  
>Her face redened slightly but she smiled radiantly at me.<p>

"Now my dears, I've drawn up a will and have left it all to you two. If anything happens to me, it'll automatically be transferred. Now, don't give me those looks, something may very well happen. If it does, control of the Death Eaters goes to you two," The Dark Lord said. Hermione and I nodded our understanding.

"Now. From the link I share with Potter, it seems he and Weasely plan to return to Hogwarts in a months time. We will prepare for when that happens. Hermione, I want you to finish your training, you will need it," He said.

Bowing her head, she answered, "yes my Lord."

Nodding, He looked to us both and said, "Ladies, I bid you a good evening."

After bowing to Him the way we did when entering, He disapparated. Before I could say anything, Hermione threw herself at me and I was instantly lost in her kiss. It only lasted a few minutes. When it ended, Hermione rested her head on my shoulder and I held her close to me, running my fingers through her now very tamed and wavy hair.

"I always felt different. Now I feel like I'm truly home," she whispered, her breath fanning over my neck.

"You are home my dove," I answered lovingly. "Now come my Slytherin Princess, you must rest tonight, for starting tomorrow you will receive the most intense training that will help you greatly when the time comes for battle."

"Slytherin Princess?" Hermione questioned, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, a small smile on her lips.

"MY Slytherin Princess," I said grinning.

"Yes, yours," she agreed. I then felt her hand sliding under my dress, grasping my dagger and pulling it out, offering it to me. It was my turn to arch an eyebrow. Smiling, she raised her left arm, lifting the sleeve, showing the crude marking I'd left.

"I want you to change it," Hermone said.

Understanding dawning on me, I healed the scars away, showing bare skin. Holding her arm steady, I carefully etched two small letters but big enough to be visible and for people to know.

_**B.B.**_

Before I stopped the bleeding, I licked at her blood, savoring the sweet taste. Hermione groaned lowly then looked at what I etched out. She nodded approvingly.

"So why the knife love?" I asked.

"I like being connected to you," she said matter of factly.

"Me too," I replied. "Let's get you to bed to rest. We start early tomorrow."  
>Nodding, we linked hands and left for bed. I knew she wanted to further our relationship but she would need all her strength for the next month. That and my marriage to Rudolphus stood in the way. "Damned contract," I thought," soon I'll fully claim you."<p>

**AN: so here it is, ch5. hope you enjoyed the background on Hermione :) i'll be nice and give a lil teaser bout ch6. Battle of Hogwarts and a surprise XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Heir of Slytherin**

**Bellatix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: Battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix gets what she wants and Hermione confronts her new enemies for the first time**

The battle was in full swing, Hogwarts was in serious disarray. Hermione had been given a Death Eater cloak and mask to hide her identity. She was now fully trained and VERY lethal. Many Aurors have already gone down at her hand. She'd made me promise that nothing would happen to Tonks, my niece. All other members made an oath to not harm her either. Lupin on the other hand, Hermione didn't care what happened to him, seeing as he also was one who tried to use Hermione against us.

Almost two hours into battle, The Dark Lord called all Death Eaters except Hermione and I back. We were to remain hidden and await further instruction. We headed carefully up to the dormitories and for some reason, Hermione chose the Head Girl's room to hide in. Warding the doors, we shed our masks and robes and sat to regain our strength. We sat quietly for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"I wanted so badly to be Head Girl this year. I deserved it! But no. Instead Lavender Brown was named and I was dragged off for a stupid 'mission.' This all should have been mine!" she said, standing up and whipping out her wand.

"This desk," BLAST, "these dressers," BLAST, "the chairs," and I moved as she blasted both chairs, watching her with a bemused smile.

Hermione then dropped her wand and began to shed her clothes, my eyes widened. Standing fully naked, she looked at me with dark and hungry eyes and began backing up to the bed, sliding onto it. Once she was fully on it, resting on her elbows, right knee bent, she watched me.

"And this bed," she began seductively, fingers stroking the covers, "should have also been mine."

Not needing another invitation, I quickly divested myself of my clothes and sauntered towards the enticing dark young witch, crawling onto the bottom of the bed, inching up her body, our skin brushing. Once I fully covered her, I kissed her softly and said, "If it's Head Girl you want, then Head Girl you shall be for the next school year."

Grinning, Hermione kissed me, this time it was hard. Groaning, I pressed into her, relishing in the feel our skin touching. Mine. She was all mine now. Angling just right, I could feel just how wet she was and it made me burn with deep desire. Wiggling softly, Hermione growled, hands scratching down my back, surely leaving marks but I did not care.

I was nibbling her neck when she groaned out, "take me Bella, claim the last of my innocence for yourself."

Pulling from her neck, I began trailing my fingers down to her hot core when she grabbed my hand, stopping me. I was confused.

"Not with your hand," she starts," I want something else."

Hermione then summons her wand, sliding it between us and touching my clit with it and whispering something I didn't quite catch. But I knew what the spell did, it transformed my clit into, from what I could tell, a very lengthy and thick member. It certainly felt different but in a good way. Placing her wand on the stand, she said, "I want you to use that, really claim me."

Nodding, I kissed her once more and sat up on my knees and looked down, examining my new feature. It was rather impressive. Looked to be about eight and a half to nine inches long, the width almost two inches thick. And it was pulsing a serious throb so I curiously touched it, feeling how hard it was. Hermione groaned, eyes fixed on it, obviously pleased with her work. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers over it and I couldn't help the twitch that occured. Hermione gutterly groaned out, "Now Bella! Please!"

How could I refuse when she looked so beautiful begging me to fuck her senseless. Grabbing hold of her hips, I lifted her slightly, pushing close to her, the heat from her core making my cock twitch excitedly. Was weird to think that I had one, even if only for a while. Feeling Hermione wiggle under me reminded me that she was waiting for me to fully make her mine. Positioning myself, I slid in, finding her barrier and knew that that weasel hadn't laid his dirty hands on her. I kissed Hermione as I broke through her innocence, muffling her groan of pain. I stilled myself for a moment until I received Hermione's okay to continue. Soon, I was moving, slowly at first, building up a steady thrust, pure ecstacy on both our faces. I couldn't believe how great this felt, being inside someone this way. Seems Hermione was definitely enjoying it, what with her short breathy moans and sensuous thrusting of her hips, nails raking my back. Grinning, I changed our position, placing her on top. Looking up at her, I felt myself harden even further, causing my dark dove to groan sexily. Placing her hands on the headboard, she looked at me as she began to move again, picking up where we left off. I trailed my hands to her hips, guiding her. Not too long afterwards, I felt Hermione's walls start to clench and I knew she was close, so I began thrusting up harder to catch up and it did not take long. Screaming our release, we clung to each other. She was bound to me and I to her. Forever.

Collapsing against me, Hermione nuzzled my breasts, hands trailing my skin, her touch soothing. I rubbed her back and I felt myself soften but Hermione never moved off of me and I didn't complain. We soon fell into a slumber of sorts, relaxing.

Sometime later, we heard the Dark Lord's voice through the castle, saying they had one hour to deliver Potter.

Taking that as our cue, we stood and began to dress ourselves, fixing our hair the best we could. We'd just slipped our high heeled black boots back on when we heard a thud. Quick as lightning, Hermione had her wand out and was searching the room. Wasn't long before she found the young girl in the closet. She looked to be Hermione's age. After Hermione sat the girl on a stool, she bound her limbs. Just from looking at her she seemed annoying.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Lavender Brown," Hermione said," resident whore of Gryffindor house."

"I'm the whore?" Lavender shrieked, "I'm not the one who just hopped into bed and fucked a Death Eater, Granger."  
>"You watched?" I said, grinning darkly.<p>

"Well she's the only person I've ever been with," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at the annoying brat.

"You're a traitor Granger," Lavender spat out.

"Well I've heard enough," I lazily drawled, casting a silencing charm on the twit.

"Oh thank you Bella," Hermione said, sighing gratefully.

"What should we do with her?" I asked, thoughtfully tapping my wand against her head.

"Use her against them of course," Hermione said gleefully.

I grinned in response.

"We'll wait till we hear from Him," I said.

Hermione nodded and we sat on the bed, waiting patiently with a very unhappy Lavender Brown.

Two hours later, our Lord spoke to just us, saying Potter was dead and to go to the entrance courtyard. Standing, we each grabbed hold of Lavender's arms and left the room, taking passageways to our destination to avoid the others until it was necessarry.

Reaching the entrance courtyard, we stayed in the shadows, watching people file out of the school, kicking debris. We still remained hidden in the shadows, waiting for Him and the others. We didn't wait for long. He came gliding along, Nagini by his side, Death Eaters and that half giant, who seemed to be carrying the body of Potter were behind him. Our Lord knew of our location and a small shake of the head said we were to stay hidden for now. Lavender tried moving and talking but was unsucessful. The small jerky movements she could make soon got to Hermione who elbowed the brat in the ribs, effectively stopping her.

Turning back to the scene in front of us, we heard Longbottom speaking about how dumb this war was and that targeting muggleborns was low and bla bla bla.

A sudden CRACK! sounded and we all gasped, with the exception of Lavender. Potter was standing beside Longbottom, wand pointed at our Lord, whom did not seem happy but looked unsurprised.

"Did you finish Hermione off, Tom?" Harry spat.

"Well why would I do that, Harry?" Voldemort responded, calmly.

"Because she was a muggleborn," Weasely shouted.

"Expecting me to kill her to hide what you didn't want people to know boys?" Voldemort cackled lowly and I saw Hermione grin.

"Whatever do you mean, Tom?" Harry called, his face obviously giving way to the fact that he did indeed know. A look to us was our cue and we summonded Death Eater robes, placing them on Lavender, along with a mask. Doning our own masks, we shoved Lavender out into the open, Hermione viciously kicking her when she tried to stop walking.

Once we were by our Lord, we looked around at everyone. Reading their faces, they all assumed that Lavender was Hermione. Laughing, I shoved the girl to her knees and removed my mask. Hermione kept hers on. Weasely shouted, "Let her go!"

"Why?" I asked," so you can destroy the evidence yourselves?"

Many whispers were soon spreading.

"What are you talking about?" someone shouted.

"It appears that Hermione is really Cimarra Rose Slytherin. The Order had her hidden away years ago to stop her reaching her destiny. They hoped to use her against my followers and I. Too bad, we got to her anyways," Voldemort said, smirking.

The silence spoke volumes. Hermione bent and picked up Lavender, roughly shoving her to the Light. The Order raced to her, anxious to have their weapon back. Too bad when they discovered it was Lavender.

"What the hell is this?" Molly Weasely shouted.

"Like I said," Voldemort started," we got to Hermione in time."

Waving my wand, all my memories were displayed, showing everything from my ecounter with Hermione in the tent to the passionate love we made a mere few hours before.

"This is a trick," Shacklebolt declared.

" 'fraid not Kingsley" Hermione said and removed her mask. Gasps were heard everywhere.

"You took me from my family and hoped to use me for your own purpose. I can't tolerate that. All who were in on it shall perish by my wand," she said, glaring at all.

Giggling, I stood behind her, kissing her neck as she leaned against me.

"You traitorous cunt!" the youngest Weasely yelled.

She was the first to go.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Molly shouted, raising her wand to Hermione whom looked less than impressed. Molly seemed infurriated by Hermione's lack of care.

"Yes, we took you from your family, killed your parents. But all treasures and properties became sealed up so tight not even the Minister of Magic could get to it. We were going to use you against them so that maybe Harry could live," Molly spat, hoping to piss off Hermione. It worked.

"My past ten years have all been a lie thanks to you people! Did you think it was right to risk my life for _HIM! _" she shouted, pointing her wand at Harry.

"We did, yes," Molly started, grinning like she had the upper hand," better to take the life of someone destined for darkness than someone as pure as Harry."

"Pure? Potter is not fucking pure! He's a half-blood! I'm fucking pure you demented red headed cow! This here is all happening because of what you fuckheads did! There is no dark or light. It's power. Power you all apparantly wanted. Well guess what, it's mine and you'll never get your filthy hands on it," Hermione finished, smirking mockingly.

Angered, Molly threw the killing curse at Hermione who easily deflected it, sending it straight to Molly who didn't even realize it'd struck her till it was too late.

"Two down, who's next?" Hermione rethorically asked.

Harry yelled, drawing our attention back him. God, what a drama queen.

"Thought you were my friend Hermione," he said pleadingly.

"Friend? Please, you used me, just like the others. You're no friend of mine you manipulative bastard," Hermione growled out and that made me realize that we never reversed that spell. Not resisting the a chance to further torment Potter and Weasely, I walked up behind Hermione again, wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my erection against her ass. Hermione couldn't surpress the groan that left her lips, which was exactly what I wanted. I grinned and looked at everyone, focusing more on Potter and Weasely.

"That's right. She's mine and responds everytime I touch her. She fully gave herself to me, riding my cock hard, screaming _**my **_name. How does that make you feel?" I taunted.

"You're sick and twisted Lestrange," Shacklebolt said.

"It's Black now. Seems I've been widowed. And maybe I am but Hermione loves it, don't you," I said grinning, rolling my hips against her again.

"Yesss," she growled out.

"Enough! This all ends now!" Potter shouted and began casting curses.

Hermione and I gleefully jumped into the fight. It was total chaos. Almost an hour later, Potter and the Dark Lord were caught in a vicious battle. We had everyone on the Light side who wasn't dead, bound and stunned. Just when we thought Potter was going to be finished off, the unthinkable happened. Potter cast seven killing curses, the very last one striking Voldemort. Her fell to the ground, eyes facing us.

"Noooo!" I shouted, racing towards Him. Potter vanished, taking Weasel with him. "I'm going to kill him!" I stood up to follow him but Hermione stopped me.

"Let him go for now Bella. We'll get him eventually. Look at the positives. We have Hogwarts. The Ministry. And now the Order. Remember His will Bella? We have everything we are ever going to need. An army that we going to expand. We _WILL_ get him," Hermione said soothingly to me.

Nodding stiffly, I turned to the Death Eaters and captured students and factulty and Order members. Waving my wand, I un-stunned them. I wanted their full attention.

"By decree of our Lord, he has left Ms. Slytherin and I in charge. You now work for us," I shouted authoritively. "Hogwarts, Order members and Aurors. You see what happened? They wanted to use an innocent young girl to save their own skin. They were willing to sacrifice you all in the process. They left you here. They do not care bout you. I do however. If you submit to us, I promise that no harm will ever come to you again. You can have your revenge on them and all who were willing to sacrifice your lives for the sake of their own. What do you choose? Do you want to die today or live safe and free under our rule?"

All knelt, Death Eaters, Aurors, students, faculty. All except Hermione who took my hand instead and whispered, "Marry me, my dark angel?"

_**AN:**_** ah. chapter 6. *wipes sweat off of brow* finally. longest chapter yet i think. i hope you all like it :) what'd you think of the twist i did there? i had sooo much fun writing this chapter. i wont post again till monday at the latest. hope you all have a great weekend! and as always, thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Heir of Slytherin**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: a brief flashback from Hermione's pov on her first taste of a kill**

Running. Panting. Wand out. Legs burning from the severe force of running. But I wasn't going to give up. I had to do this. I had to prove to my dark witch that I could take someones life and not care. When I first went with Bella, I wasn't sure I could kill someone. But after learning of what the Order had done to my family and I and their intentions of using me for their own gain, I no longer gave a fuck. At least with Voldemort I knew what was really going on. I was going to destroy every single person who was involved in the scheme. As it turns out, Tonks had nothing to do with it, she was still in school at the time. She and her son will be spared from my wrath. Bella kept her promise to me and arranged for my first hunting mission.

Two hours ago, Peter Pettigrew was released from the Malfoy dungeon and sent into the woods with his wand. The wards on Malfoy grounds prevented apparation so the snivelling rat had nowhere to go. It was kill or be killed and frankly, I was not going to lose.

The fool was not stealthy at all. He was so easy to track. I knew where he was within the first twenty minutes of my being out here. Now I was just taunting him, making him so paranoid that I almost laughed. The blundering idiot didn't know which way to go. I was the cat chasing the mouse through the endless maze.

Over the past three months, I've taken some of Bella's traits. I have begun laughing maniacally, smirking uncontrollably, throwing insults about the Order and any Death Eater who tries to defy me. Bella tells me that I've become almost as powerful as the Dark Lord. I think she's excited to see me fight when the time comes to face Potter at Hogwarts. Bella says she believes I'm ready for war but I needed to get a taste for blood before diving into unknown territory.

My musings were cut off when I heard footsteps behind me. Heavy and clumsy steps, ragged breathing and a stench so powerful that you almost wanted to puke your guts out. Pettigrew thought he had the drop on me. Grinning, I spun quickly, disarming him.

"Come now Pettigrew, you could have done better than that," I said then paused. "Actually, you couldn't. You can't do anything right. Obviously since you were overtaken by two young wizards. Now a smart person would have hexed them to unconciousness before opening the cell door. An even smarter person would have striked me from behind before I knew they were there, but not you. That's why you've failed as a Death Eater. You're just not the brightest. How did you even become a Death Eater? Nevermind, don't answer that. Worms like you are expendable. Newsflash Pettigrew, you've just been expended," I finished.

Just as his little brain figured out what my words meant, I ended his pathetic excuse of a life.

I stood there a good ten minutes looking over his dead body before I heard a crack, a giggle and felt two slender but strong and dangerous arms circle my waist, a chin on my shoulder.

"I think he looks better dead," Bella said casually.

I hummed in response, leaning against my dark witch. She was right. After a hunt and kill, you just wanted to jump someone and fuck them senseless. That's another thing, I've started to swear more. Growling low, I turned round and crushed my lips to hers, pressing fully against Bella's body. She seemed to be just as hungry for me as I was for her. We couldn't fully have sex yet since I needed all my strength for the battle. But that didn't mean we couldn't hump each other like there was no tomorrow. I giggled darkly at that thought.

Bella picked me up and crushed me against a tree, angling my hips just right and began moving hard against me, teeth at my neck. One hand braced on the tree, my other gripped her hair tightly, causing her to groan animalistically. Legs round her waist, we thrusted hard in up, down, back and forth motions. Made me think briefly of how I wanted her to claim me. I could hear her growling out repeatedly, "mine, mine, mine."

"All yours," I managed to answer.

Moments later, I peaked, Bella following soon after. Holding tight to her as we disapparated back to the Manor, bringing the body back as proof. I no more than clambor off of Bella when her sap of a husband speaks.

"Well I'm glad that you are trying to shag my wife and you're having fun but what about Pettigrew. You were sent to kill, NOT fuck."

Bella and I stepped to the side, revealing the body and I tossed the wand at Rudolphus, knocking his head in the process. Bella openly laughed while I smirked.

"Deeds done, I was just claiming my prize," I said, my smirk still in place.

Rudolphus huffed and stormed off. Rolling her eyes, Bella grasped my hand, leading us to her room.

Once inside, we went to the bed and snuggled close. With my head in the crook of her neck, Bella ran her fingers through my hair.

"I don't like him," I said.

"Rudolphus? I don't blame you. He is an ass. We were married out of convience rather than love. I let him touch me once to consumate our pairing. After that, we slept in different rooms, sometimes different houses. Hermione, there's another reason besides conserving your strength for the battle that I can't fully claim you. My wedding contract prevents us from straying unless given permission. Well Rudolphus hasn't given consent. He isn't too fond of my feelings for you. I've never looked at him the way I do you. However, he can't stop us from doing what we just did in the forest," Bella said, giving me a sultry look.

Grinning, I slid on top of her, pressing hard against her body, earning a grunt.

"So if he were to die, the contract would be null in void right?" I asked, moving against her.

Bella's hands went to my hips and growled out, "yesss."

She knew what I was asking and her eyes gave permission.

In answer, I said, "at the battle."

Bella kissed me in response. I had my permission. Rudolphus was going to die at the battle and only Bella and I were to know of his true death. In the meantime, I'd enjoy this.

**AN: so i had some spare time and decided to type up chapter 7. i know it's short but it was a needed chapter. this will be the only one from hermione's point of view. i just wanted to give you all a look into hermione's head. hope you all enjoy :) i'm off tomorrow though, so you'll get chapter 8 monday. enjoy your weekend! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**True Heir of Slytherin**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: It's a new era. Bellatrix thinks on it all and becomes comfortable with her new life. **

**(Back to Bella's pov)**

The summer months after the Dark Lord was killed by Potter were stressful. So much organizing had to be done, recruits to find and train, setting up a new school year at Hogwarts. Teaching the Ministry what was allowed now and what wasn't was difficult but once I let Hermione at them, they sobered up pretty quick. The wizarding world now knew that a different regime was in place and it was not to be trifled with. Hermione became the face of our organization. Much of England sided with us after learning the truth behind the Order's intentions. They believed that the Order brought mayhem upon themselves. Even almost all the Hogwarts students thought Potter and the Order were in the wrong. There were of course the few students who'd love to kill us. Bloody Potter supporters. I became head of the Ministry and made a law that if killing were to be done, myself, Hermione or whomever I decided would be the one doing it. If we could have less killing and instead have more peace and order, the wizarding world wouldn't see us as "evil." One thing though was for certain. Potter would die and surprisingly, it wasn't going to be by my doing. My black dove was going to do it. His betrayal hurt more than the others. She was doing it for three reasons. One, he knowingly led her about for his use so he could save his own ass. Two, he killed the person who showed her who she really was, not to mention that Voldemort was her family. And three, she was doing it for me...as a wedding gift.

When Hermione proposed, it was evident that I was shocked. I had no idea marriage was on her brain. But I couldn't deny Hermione anything. I'd give her all the heads of the Death Eaters on a platter if she asked. Speaking of heads, Snape was to remain Headmaster and that wretched McGonagle was to stay deputy headmistress. Apparently Hermione worked something out with her. My girl knew how to sway people. She is aiming to get Beauxbatton and Durmstrang on her side as well. The less allies Potter and Weasely had, the better. Those were two wizards who weren't going back to their final year. Can't say I'm surprised though.

Hermione however was going back and as Head Girl, just like I promised. She was never going to stop learning. Hell, she has begun to train as an animagus. But not just one. No. She's learning to change into several animals. After every change though, Hermione becomes extremely feral and we go at it for hours, sometimes days. Ministry workers learned to not stand in her way when she sought me out at the Ministry. They had tried to stop her the first time she came. I was in a meeting in my office when two ministry workers crashed through and she stormed in. After dragging me to the main hall and fucking me senseless in plain view, they let her in to see me whenever she dropped in without a word.

I adapted to being head of the Ministry and a "Dark Lord" real easily. Hermione said it was hot as hell. The "dark mark" changed for all Death Eaters. Voldemort wasn't coming back this time. So now the mark was two snakes intertwined. Removing the old mark was the hard part but Hermione and I managed to do it.

We were set to be married after she graduated, on the day she agreed to com with me. I changed the laws around, same genders could marry, werewolves were no longer tagged and monitored, it all seemed to be going smoothly. My sister however was beginning to become very attached to Hermione. I know she wanted her but I'm sure Hermione would never stray. Though it would be interesting to hear how an encounter went.

A knock at my office door broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's open," I said, sitting up straight.

"Hey beautiful," Hermione said when she entered, smiling at me.

Smiling back, I pushed out from my desk, allowing Hermione to sit on it. Scooting close to her, I laid my head in her lap, arms around her waist. I took a long inhalation of her scent and began to make a purring sound of sorts when she started to run her fingers through my hair. This girl made me feel vulnerable and safe at the same time. She'd kill anyone who even so much as thought about harming me. This was one of those rare moments when our being together was tender.

"Bella," Hermione began, "I have to tell you something."

I popped my head up and began to look her over for injuries when I heard her laugh softly. I slightly narrowed my eyes.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"I'm not hurt Bella. What I have to tell you is a good thing. Well I think it is anyways," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"What is it love?" I asked, really curious now.

"I'm pregnant...I think," she said softly.

I stared blankly for a few moments.

"Huh? How is that possible?" I managed to ask.

"I think it's from all those times we used that spell. I have a lot of the symptoms but I haven't officially tested myself yet," Hermione said, stroking my face.

I looked to her flat stomach. It made sense. While having male parts, it'd stand to reason that I could do the males job of impregnating. Smiling, I looked to Hermione's face.

"I could be a mom?"

Smiling back, Hermione said, "yes, you could be. Do you want to be?"

"Yes. I'd love to have a child or two with you," I said giddily. "When do you want to be tested?"

"Is now okay?" she asked.

"Of course! We must leave for St. Mungo's immediately!" I said, standing up and grasping Hermione's hand and walking us out of my office.

People saw us coming down the way so quickly that no one even tried asking what was going on. Reaching the floo that led to St. Mungo's, I walked us into it quickly. Upon stepping out into the hospital, all stopped and stared.

"I need a doctor who can tell if someone is pregnant. Now," I said.

Many people stepped forward and I randomly grabbed one and brought us to the nearest useable room.

_1 hour later_

"Congratulations Ms. Slytherin," the medi-wizard said. "You are in the early stages of pregnancy. Too early to tell the gender though."

"That's okay. You can go now, thank you," Hermione said.

Nodding, he bowed to us both and made his exit and was thinking of how I managed to get Hermione pregnant.

"None of your business," I said in a warning tone.

Surprise on his face, he nodded again and left quickly, no doubt to alert the Prophet of this news.

Looking back to Hermione, I saw her smiling at me.

"Let's go home," I said, reaching to hug her close.

"Yes, lets," she agreed, snuggling against me.

Holding her tight, I apparated us to the home she regained control of. Walking inside and to the living room, Hermione kicked her shoes off. Dropping to my knees, I put my hands on her hips, face against her stomach. She placed her hands in my hair, stroking my scalp.

"I'm going to be a mom," I whispered.

"You're going to be a what?" someone asked.

Turning my head slightly, I saw Narcissa in the doorway that led to the staircase for upstairs. Hermione beat me to the punch, happily saying, "a mom, Bella's going to be a mom."

"Oh my goddess," was Narcissa's reply.

"Isn't it great Cissy?" I asked, smiling.

"It's...wow Bella. How did you...?" Narcissa asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Hermione giggled and I grinned in a feral way. Narcissa caught on.

"You had a dick Bella?" she asked, shocked.

"Mhm. Hermione knew the spell. Sometimes I have one and other times she has one. It's really fun. You should try it sometime Cissy," I said, grinning mischievously.

"With who Bella? Surely you don't mean Lucius," Narcissa retorted in a huff, complete with an eye roll.

Hermione giggled. Narcissa widened her eyes.

"Surely you don't mean..." she started.

"Oh but I do Cissy. You asked me to share. Well, I'm going to. But just this once. Just don't tell Lucius," I said, laughing heartily.

Narcissa opened and closed her mouth several times but could not seem to form words.

"But not today Cissy. So quite acting like a guppy," Hermione said, giggling softly.

Narcissa visibly relaxed. I chuckled softly and put my head back against my dove's stomach. I heard my sister walk towards us. She placed her hand by my face, feeling Hermione's flat stomach.

"How far along?" she asked.

"Only three weeks or so," Hermione said, placing one hand over Cissy's and the other back in my hair.

"So the Slytherin bloodline will continue," Cissy said.

"Yes," I began, " and now the that it has Black blood, it will be among the most powerful beings that the wizarding world has ever known."

"Congratulations to you both," Narcissa said. She leaned down and kissed my forehead and I looked up in time to see her lightly peck Hermione's lips. Even from my point of view I could see Hermione's eyes darken.

"I should go," Cissy said and disapparated before Hermione could protest.

Standing, I picked up my girl and began walking us up the steps.

"Let's celebrate," I said and Hermione growled in hunger.

**AN: well there you have it. Chapter 8. how was it? It was more of a filler but there were key points in it. There's only going to be 3 more chapters then an epilogue then it's finished. I unfortunately haven't written the last 3 chapters yet. I am working on it though. I do however have stories that I will post for you while you wait :) **


	9. Note

**Authors Note:**

First off, i'd like to apologize for this not being the long awaited update. For the past several months I have had a serious case of writers block, on all my works. A serious family problem did not help matters at all either. I truly am sorry for delaying all my works in progress. For the longest time, I considered handing over my works in progress to some one else but I have come to the conclusion that I cannot do that. I've been hit with the inspiration stick (actually I might have fallen down the entire tree) but alas, I am here to tell you that I have started up my writing again. I'll understand if many people are upset due to the lack of updates and I will do my absolute best to change that.

On another note, i'd like to thank recent reviewers for helping to give me a kick in the right direction to continue with my writing, seriously, you guys know who you are.

Again, I apologize for the lack of updates. But you'll be pleased to know that not only am I continuing True Heir of Slytherin, but I have started other stories for separate books. I'm hoping to have an update on True Heir by early to mid next week at the latest. Thank you for your patience. I love you guys!

Temptation McCoy


	10. Chapter 9

**True Heir of Slytherin**

**Bellatrix/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: More than half way through Hermione's official 7th year. **

**Note: Just a quick little something to say thanks to all who waited patiently for this update. I know it took forever but, fate has this horrible habit of putting things out of proportion. So, without further ado, here's chapter 9. Enjoy (:**

**Ch.9**

Eight and a half months. That's how far along my dove was. Hermione looks so beautiful pregnant. Many were shocked when they found out. No one knew until she started to really show. A lot of people congratulated us, the rest tried to scorn us. Needless to say, they've been taken care of appropriately. Not killed, just punished. Severely. So many of us have made sure that Hermione's stress level is kept low. We have constant guards keep watch for Potter and Weasely. Ginger's family is under surveillance at all times. The two airheads only safe haven would be America, according to our sources.

On a lighter note, my dove has enjoyed being Head Girl. Seems many prefer her to Lavender what's her face. That girl mostly kept to herself now apparently or spent her time with the librarian. Since Hermione's pregnancy came about, many more people warmed up to us and our "cause". But because she was pregnant didn't mean that she still didn't have an attitude. Ministry workers and officials practically for cover when Hermione dropped in. Personally, I found it hilarious watch the former Minister cower under his desk while that twit Percy Weasely tried to become one with the wall. It just so happened that today was one of the days when Hermione came to see me. With her due date being so close, it was best if she saw me on a regular basis, just to help keep her stress level down.

It was a normal day really. Workers bustled about. Aurors scanning the area inside out. Press trying to get close to all "former" dark witches and wizards; that included that pesky Rita Skeeter. They really wanted to interview Hermione and myself but after my dove almost skewered Skeeter with what looked like a medieval pitchfork, the press tended to us alone. Which is how I currently found myself. Alone. With Hermione. We were sitting on my office couch, she was leaning against cushions while I tenderly massaged her feet that were in my lap. She'd been fussing for the past three months about how she couldn't see them. I found it to be comical...at first, until I found myself sleeping on the couch for a week. Hermione really did have a no shit tolerance and it magnified since she became pregnant.

We were to the point in her massage when Hermione was about to doze off when a serious pounding occurred on my office door. I had to snatch Hermione's wand and send her a glare warning to not use silent spells to curse whomever was on the other side of the door. She reluctantly sat back against the cushions, a pout on her lips. I wanted to laugh but refrained myself.

"Who is and what do you want?" I half yelled.

"Dolohov, Minister and we've captured Potter and Weasely," my first captain replied.

Hermione and I immediately jumped to our feet, well I did anyways, it took Hermione a few tries. Walking quickly to the door, I opened it hurriedly. We no more than make it out of the door frame and a light and loud sound momentarily blocks our vision and hearing.

When I had my senses about me, I frantically looked for Hermione and when I spotted her, I saw blood in my Weasely had her, his wand not at neck but to her pregnant middle. I realized that I still had her wand and I panicked at first...then I remembered her knack for wandless magic. I inwardly smiled. Standing up, I looked around. Everyone in the main hall had been stunned. Slowly, I turned my attentions to Potter only to find his wand pointed in my direction.

"Come on now boy. You really want to do this? What will you gain?" I mockingly asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Revenge!" he yelled in reply.

"Ha! Revenge? For what exactly? Dumbledore used you, your friends and your friends' families for his own gain. We have control now and everyone knows what you tried to do. And now you're going to murder a woman and her child? MY child to be precise. Know what that's going to make you look like? An idiot. A murdering idiot. Weasel may hold the wand to her but this is all your plan, isn't it? He's not smart enough to come up with this on his own. Are you Weasely? No, Potter here runs schemes doesn't he," I said, turning to face the ginger, leaving Potter to stew. "Bet he tells you what to do right?Criticizes you maybe? Oh! You must be his little bitch, right? You get onto all fours for him? I bet you do. He probably doesn't care for you, you know. He's most likely already thought up a way to pin this on you, to have you take the fall so he can run off to play in a field of daisies."

"Ron, don't listen to her, she's trying to manipulate you," Potter started to say his red headed cohort.

"See? He's doing it now, telling you what to do. You probably do as he says anyways," I said lowly to Weasely.

"Shut up Harry! You always tell me what to do! I'm tired of it! You never let me make the plans. It's always got to be your way, that my ideas would never fall through! Why can't I be recognized for something! Huh?!" ginger boy said in a loud voice, his wand hand quivering.

Hermione looked to me, understanding crossing her features for a moment before I practically saw a light above her head.

"You know Ron, I always liked you better. You never moped about having a preordained destiny thrust upon you. If it weren't for Harry, I'm sure you'd have been able to focus on your studies more...been in less trouble," Hermione chimed in, placing a "soothing" hand upon Weasely's wand hand.

"Ron, please, I beg of you, don't listen to them!" Harry said, his voice rising.

"You beg of me? You always made me beg to get what I wanted from you! I'm nothing but a puppet to you aren't I?! Aren't I!" Weasely yelled, letting go of Hermione and charging towards Potter. Not wasting time, I hurried to Hermione.

Upon reaching her, I noticed the ministry workers groggily waking and sitting up, slowly taking in the scene before them. I held up my hand to Dolohov and my nephew, having them stand down. We all watched as Potter and Weasely dueled...well ginger dueled, Potter was trying to deflect the spells. We watched this unfold for about five minutes before I sent my own stunning spell to Weasely, knocking him unconscious. Potter looked to Hermione and I then almost as if to say thank you but then remembered himself and his face hardened. Before he could raise his wand to us, my dove silently cast a levicorpus spell, making scarhead drop his wand in surprise. Looking to Draco, he went and retrieved both Potter and Weasely's wands. After handing them to me, Hermione let Potter fall, immediately knocking him out.

"Bind him," Hermione called out to no one in particular.

Once bound, I looked to a few of the Aurors and "former" Death Eaters. Take him and his friend to Azkaban, separate cells, maximum security. No mess ups, are we clear?" I said in a tone that no one would dare defy.

Bowing down, they took hold of the fugitives and led them off.

I looked towards Hermione when she placed her hand on my arm.

"Can I have the rest of that massage now? My feet hurt," she said, a slight pout on her face.

Smiling, I placed a protective arm around her back, leading us back to my office.

"Back to work everyone, unless you've been severely injured and are in need of medical care," I said over my shoulder. Mere seconds later, the sound of scurrying feet was heard.

Leading Hermione to the couch, we resumed our original position.

"What a day," my dove murmured, already half asleep again.

Smiling slightly, I continued her massage.

**Authors Note: okay. Wow. Long wait, I know. Not as long as I wanted it to be but then again, I never intended for this particular scene to be novel length. This story's focus is more on Bellatrix giving Hermione the world. There's probably only 3 chapters remaining of this story, i'm not sure yet, we'll see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. And as I stated previously, I have other stories that i've been working on and hope to have up. Once again, you all are fantastic! And you know what, so was I! Okay, sorry...Doctor Who moment. Anywho, thanks again. Much love to you all!**


End file.
